Fire Judges
by Penny52143
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn go to Hogwarts to become judges for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Pranking Twins, Golden Trio, Ministry of Magic, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang; what do all these people want from our infamous Decimo and what do they mean to The World's Greatest Hitman? Warning: OOC, Dumbledore and selective Weasley Bashing (kinda), and I don't own Harry Potter or Hitman Reborn.
1. Prologue

**Penny: Please let me know your thoughts on this fanfiction so I can work to make it better. I will take criticism and ideas but please don't call me names for doing something in this fanfiction that you didn't like; just tell me you didn't like it and **_**why**_**, if you must.**

**Fixed by coffee pocky and WOLF Updated on: 9/26/14**

* * *

"-and make sure that Lambo doesn't get into the cookie jar," Tsuna said to Hayato, who has been furiously writing everything down that was told to him for the last two hours. "Oh, also-"

"Tsuna, this isn't the first time you've left Vongola to your guardians. So stop yapping and lets go; a Boss isn't allowed to be late for anything," commented a deep baritone voice, which belonged to none other than an adult Reborn (who became an adult five years ago with the rest of the Arcobaleno because of Verde and Vongola, making a ring made of the metal called _Seiryoku _that allowed them to become an adult when wearing it). Who was at his usual place leaning against a wall on the left side of the door inside the Decimo's bedroom.

Reason being: the spot had a clear vantage point to see if someone was coming into the Vongola mansion out the window and positioned so if someone came into the room, he could easily get in front of the Vongola Decimo, Tsuna; who was still packing with Hayato, his loyal right hand man who insisted on going over the rules one last time.

"But Reborn, this is the first time I'll be leaving for almost a whole year, not a few days like I always do. I don't want to come back to the mansion in ruins. I know my guardians can handle enemy famiglia attacks, but I fear that 'restrain' is not in our famiglia's vocabulary," conceded Tsuna with a huff to Reborn.

"Tsuna, don't you dare turn Dame on me; your family won't forget the rules, and Hayato always implicates them even when you are here," Reborn remarked while petting a Leon Gun with his signature smirk on his face.

"You know that doesn't work on me anymore, Reborn," remarked Tsuna as he put his white winter cloak that had heating charms on it, over his pristine suit. His comment resulted in a 'light' hit to the head, courtesy of Reborn. While Leon took his position on Reborn's fedora, and Tsuna could swear that the chameleon snickered along with his owner.

Even if it was true, that Reborn wouldn't hurt Tsuna like he did in their first couple of years of knowing each other that didn't mean he got away with things. But on the bright side he didn't get punished constantly like in his youth. It helped that he stopped yelling 'hie' and matured from the child he once was. But that's all in the past now. Tsuna was a respected boss and knew how to handle his family now. Even the ones who reprimanded the boss himself at times, such as Kyoya.

"I agree with Reborn-san, Tsuna!" Hayato added his two cents, the name chimed, and resulted in said person beaming with happiness and other gooey emotions, but the other words were left unheard. Tsuna had persuaded Hayato to call him by his nickname when they took over Vongola at the age of seventeen (by wizard standards, they were then considered adults).

"Like I said, it's not that I don't trust you or my family, it's just that all of you get into fights so easily unless I'm there to break it up and play mediator; I don't think the mansion can handle much more of the abuse that all my guardians put it through," Tsuna mumbles as he clicked the last clasp on his sleek black trunk, which had the Vongola symbol on the lid in silver.

"Tsuna, the mansion won't be destroyed. It went through nine generations of bosses and guardians who could be just as... rowdy as your own guardians," Reborn explained not being able to come up with a word to describe all the guardians together except pandemonium, but he doubted Tsuna would have appreciated the word.

"Everything will be okay, Tsuna. I'll keep everyone in check and all of us will handle your paperwork. So, enjoy your time at Hogwarts with Reborn!" exclaimed Hayato with such conviction that Tsuna felt much more at ease with leaving Vongola to his guardians.

"Ready to make an Vongola Entrance at Hogwarts?" asked Reborn as Tsuna shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket using his wand (12 inches, silver lime wood, and the core being a scale from an Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon) that he got in _Incanto Fe Marke_t, an Italy wizard marketplace like _Diagon Alley_ (except it's bigger and isn't confined to one street).

"Can't we just make a normal entrance, for once?" Tsuna pleaded with a groan, already knowing he wouldn't win.

"No; members of Vongola -especially the boss- must make a Vongola Entrance wherever they go, and since we are going to the wizard world, it must be more extravagant because magic can be used," Reborn concluded with a smirk, while Tsuna muttered under his breath. He hated being the center of attention yet, Reborn and his family always tried to be just that.

"Let's get this over with," grumbled Tsuna.

"Good luck Tsuna, Reborn-san," Hayato added with a curt bow before stepping back from the two, so they could make an exit without himself getting in the way.

"Take care of Vongola! And remember-" was all Tsuna got out before Reborn pulled him to his side and turned the two of them into a light show made of their personal flames that went all around the room and then they were gone.

"You're going to need all the luck you can get Tsuna," Hayato whispered to the empty room as he left, heading to the meeting room to talk with all the guardians about the rules and their new responsibilities with the boss gone.


	2. Who Are The Vongola's

**Penny: Only WOLF looked over this and I will try to update faster next time. If you are reading Taunt then read my bio.**

**WOLF: Meow….**

**Penny: She's somehow my friend.**

**WOLF: oh hun you know how i'm your friend, you just sometimes let the nargles get to you.**

**Penny: Then they get to me all the time. It's very saddening!**

**WOLF: i'm sure it is, after all they've taken over your brain by now. they have mine!**

**Penny: They had yours waaaaaaay before mine.**

**WOLF: but of course some chose to leave me and go to you! **

**Penny: It took them a couple weeks to get to me though.**

**WOLF: they had to say bye to some of their old friends. :)**

**Penny: Yes but they still keep in touch with each other.**

**WOLF: but of course thats thats why they went to you, because you're always with me!**

**Penny: V****ery true.**

**WOLF: see your finally getting it! (grin)**

**Penny: Enough you Nargle infestor!**

**WOLF: laughing so hard here!**

**Penny: Don't die on me WOLF!**

**WOLF: don't worry the humerdinges will help keep me alive they like nargles.**

**Penny: …Lets update now.**

**WOLF: grin.**

**Updated: 9/27/14**

* * *

It was the day that students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and the two representatives from Italy (also part of Vongola) would come before dinner.

Everyone in Hogwarts was awake early; usually it was only the early risers who would be in the Great Hall in the morning, but not today. All students and faculty were wide awake, talking about the guests they would have by the end of the night.

But they mostly spoke about the two from Italy. The loudest conversation coming from the Weasley's twins, the Golden Trio and Ginny.

"Fred, George, why are you so excited for the Italians to come?" asked Harry, finally asking the question everyone from Gryffindor wanted to know the answer to.

After the announcement that the boss of Vongola and his adviser would be coming to be judges for the Triwizard Tournament, the twins have been talking about all the ways they could impress the boss and have been creating more pranks. Something that no one in all the four houses or faculty could escape from. Not even Dumbledore, who at the moment, sported a yellow beard and hair with purple polka dots.

"Vongola owns 2/3 of everything in the Wizard World; they work with everything from politics to shop investors," started George as Fred ended with, "it's rare to find a shop or research project being done that isn't funded by Vongola in both the muggle and the wizard world."

"So if we impress, Tsunayoshi Vongola (the boss of Vongola and the richest wizard in the world) when he gets here and show him our ideas, we may have an investor that can start up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Then we don't have to continue going to school," continued George before he and his twin ran off; probably to create some new pranks.

"Wow, this Tsunayoshi must be a very important person," commented Harry, remembering all the products he saw with the word Vongola on it when in _Diagonally Alley_.

"He is; he's one of the most brilliant minds in the wizard and muggle world," said Hermione, after she put down a quill and parchment that she has been writing in almost nonstop since the opening feast when they learned about who was coming to Hogwarts and why.

"What do you know about him, Hermione?" asked Harry, wanting to know as much as he could about this wizard, while faintly remembering the word Vongola on Dudley's video games, cell phone, and other random objects in the Dursley's home.

"He has been Tenth Head of the Vongola family for eight years. And is the youngest boss in Vongola history.

Whenever a new boss of Vongola takes over they get their last name changed to Vongola. This is so they have the magic that is given when they have the title Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Vongola. One thing given with the title is the ability to call on anyone working for their family no matter where they are. Sort of like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with the Dark Mark, except it doesn't hurt when summoned.

Vongola has been part of the Italy wizard and muggle governments for over 400 years. Resulting in them holding a lot of power in both governments, and it is shows with the new boss, Tsunayoshi, that whatever law he wants passed, is passed. No Pure-Blood disagrees because they follow the oldest family which is Vongola in Italy, and the Muggle-Born's respect and idolize him.

Also, in the _International Confederation of Wizards_ (ICW), Vongola has the most power because they are involved with all governments around the world in someway. And they are the most unbiased about things which is really popular with the Muggle-Born's.

"He can do all that?" asked Harry flabbergasted.

"He can also call an ICW meeting and get the law passed with no problem," Hermione explained.

That's why I'm making this list; so I remember what I want to talk with him about like things that need to be changed in the Ministry, rights for Magical Creatures and ask him to join S.P.E.W., among other things," she said as she held up the parchment that she was writing on seconds before her lecture.

"Tsunayoshi is also rated Number One Bachelor and Hottest Wizard for six years in a row in Witches Weekly. He finished all seven years of school in six months with his advisor being his tutor," added Ginny, wanting to contribute to the conversation and impress Harry with her (disturbing) knowledge.

"No one man can be that powerful. I bet he is a weasel like Malfoy; all the Pure-Bloods like him are like that; snobby, prats, with no heart. He's probably another Lockhart and steal people's ideas when he talks about new laws," Ron said after he finished eating his breakfast like a pig.

"I don't think so Ron; Vongola doesn't involve itself with Britain after You-Know-Who started to gain power. So the Minister of Magic and Malfoy are coming to greet them when they come to be judges with Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch during the tournament. Malfoy has been talking about when Tsunayoshi and his advisor get here that his father was going to become business partners and friends with him; his father is inviting Vongola to his manor for the Yule holiday. And Minister Fudge is using this huge honor to be placed as judge to get Vongola on their side for laws between the ICW and here personally," countered Hermione while Ron grumbled about know-it-all's.

"What about the advisor?" asked Harry, wanting to know more and secretly thinking about talking privately with Tsunayoshi to see if he could get Sirius a trial. Sirius' letters said he was coming to see him (putting himself in too much danger) but if he could get to Tsunayoshi before Sirius got there it would work. First he had to see if he was trustworthy.

"They say his name is Reborn, and he is the Number One Wizard in all sense of the word. Like smart, magical ability, power, etc. Like Tsunayoshi, he is a bachelor and is said to be one of the sexiest wizards," Hermione said blushing at the end.

"Again, over exaggeration," said Ron with a huff.

"Wow, and both them are coming here?" asked Harry amazed that two power individuals would be coming to Hogwarts from Italy.

"Yeah, Mate, but the thing about them coming here is that we get to see a Vongola Entrance," Ron said excited at the end, despite his constant bad mouthing the two Italians.

"Vongola Entrance?" Harry questioned, once again being clueless.

"Even though wizards are known for being extravagant, Vongola takes everything to a whole new level. There are many legendary things they do, one being the Vongola Entrance," Ron said as Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"That sounds over the top," Harry commented, but secretly was interested to see something that was above what a normal wizard would do.

"We better head to class," Hermione said as she started gathering her stuff with everyone closely following her lead.

(:.:)(::)(:.:)

Both, students and staff were outside, standing in the cold October air, waiting for their guests. The students were on the steps leading into Hogwarts; Dumbledore, the Minister, and Lucius were standing a few meters in front of the students and professors (who were spread out with the students). People from all of the wizard newspapers and magazines were there, all of them there to see the Vongola Decimo and his advisor and all these reporters stood on the left side of the grounds.

In the distance Harry could see people standing on a hill. One of the students behind him was saying something about them waiting to see a Vongola Entrance.

"When are they going to get here? It's almost dark and I want dinner," said Ron as everyone was starting to get tired and bored of standing outside.

"When will you stop thinking with your stomach, Ron?" asked Hermione with an eye roll.

"Stop it you two," Harry said as he saw that Ron was going to say something. Something that would undoubtedly get him on Hermione's bad side and the fight would continue for days if not weeks.

When both Ron and Hermione were going to say something to Harry, Dumbledore announced, "the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Students were looking everywhere for them. No one saw anything different until a random Six Year pointed to the Forbidden Forest. To what looked like dragons, but as it got closer, you could make out a dozen winged horses that were nearly as big as elephants pulling a slightly bigger carriage.

When Harry saw the horses land he couldn't help but think about how beautiful the horses looked.

He was quickly distracted from the horses when a woman taller than Hagrid got out of the carriage with about a dozen beautiful girls and boys in blue uniforms came out behind the her. While the students skipped to the side opposite the media to stand in rows, their Headmistress went to stand by Dumbledore to wait for the Durmstrang and the two Vongola's..

"Ah, Madam Maximum welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope I find you well?" she asked in a deep voice.

"In excellent form, I thank you," replied Dumbledore.

"'As Karkaroff and ze Vongola's arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"They should be here any moment. Would you like to wait here and greet them or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"I will greet zem with my students," after that the Headmasters and Headmistress made small talk while Hagrid took the horse and carriage away.

Most students looked to the sky except for Harry because he thought that with Beauxbatons over the top arrival from the sky, that Durmstrang would come from land. He didn't have a clue what Vongola would do though.

And he was right when he started see a mast come up from the lake a few minutes later. Lee Jordan was the next to see the mast and he announced loudly about it.

After the ship had docked on the bank of the lake, boys wearing thick furs robes followed behind a tall man. Like the students from Beauxbatons the Durmstrang students walked over next to the Beauxbatons and stood in rows.

Out of all the students from Durmstrang, the most notable person was Viktor Krum who was in the middle of all the students. Though it helped that Ron and other fans were pointing him out to and not exactly whispering who he was.

Karkaroff walked towards the other headmasters, and exchanged greetings with some more small talk while they waited for the Vongola Entrance.

Unlike when the two schools arrived there was no need for someone to point where the Vongola's people where coming from; everyone could see them from the moment they arrived.

As the last rays of sunlight died down and everyone except the people from Durmstrang were shuffling from being cold, and the only light source coming from the castle, behind them.

It was then when the two leaders of Vongola finally made their entrance.

It started with a clap like thunder, followed immediately by yellow and orange flames exploding across the whole sky, making everyone in a five mile radius feel protected for some unexplainable reason.

After a few seconds the many different shades of yellow flames condensed into a dragon the size of a commercial jet with its wings spread out.

The wings looked like they were made of the orange flames as they condense to look like a beautiful multiple shades of light orange dragon, not even half the size of the yellow flame dragon. They both were beautiful and felt other worldly, even by wizard's standards was considered other worldly.

Harry admitted when the two flames flew towards the castle from across the lake, weaving and doing aerial tricks, that Ron was right; the Vongola's knew how to make an entrance that was above anything anyone in the wizard world could do.

As the flame creatures flew over the Durmstrang ship they flapped their wings back so that they created wind residence to slow down. Then they started to shrink and as they finally came to the size of a normal human the flames lessened and a human form started to be seen. These forms started walking towards Fudge, Lucius, and the headmasters once their feet were on the ground.

They were a few meters in front of the officials and as they walked Harry hardly could see the suits and cloaks they wore but the flames that trailed behind them all the way as they walked closer, gave you enough light to make out their looks.

The two males looked like untouchable, other worldly, beauty. Different from Veelas that Harry saw at the Quidditch World Cup or the students from Beauxbatons; more like perfection in human form.

The one in a white suit, with brown hair was about 5"4' in height, and stood right in front of Fudge and said in a smooth, Italian accent, "Thank you for this opportunity and as the Decimo of Vongola, I thank you for this chance to get reacquainted with Great Britain Wizard Community."


	3. Representative and Sponsor

**Penny: I'm so sorry that this came out late. I really meant to get this out during Thanksgiving break, but my laptop decided to not to work for me. Then I had my finals (got straight A's for the semester by the way :)).**

**Fire Judge: I won't update till January as I'm going to focus on my other two fics, but another ch may come out sooner.**

**Taunt: Still aiming to update and be finished looking over the other ch. by January.**

**Rules: The last ch. may come out to the first few weeks of January, but I will see if I can finish it this month.**

**NOW ENJOY THIS CH. I MADE IT EXTRA LONG!**

* * *

As soon as Tsuna walked into the room that Dumbledore had given him and Reborn, he collapsed on his bed with grace (Reborn would re-tutor him if he did anything below his status as boss, including him not being clumsy again in any form).

After a few seconds of having his eyes closed in absolute bliss he opened his eyes to inspect the room he was given. It didn't take a genius to see it was meant to impress; the room was a foggy gray in color and the floors a lush white carpet. The bed itself was queen size and full of plump blue-gray pillows, and black curtains around the bedpost meant to block the sunlight that streamed through the window in the morning.

There was a door to the right side of the bed, likely leading to a bathroom. Another door opposite to it led to the common room that left of his door held Reborn's door, and the exit to the fifth floor corridor was straight across the room from his door.

After the inspection he laid on his back to relax as it had been a long few hours. When he and Reborn's landed in front of the Minister, the students went into the castle that was a school for magical people. He personally didn't like the castle, with it looking medieval and it was something he could imagine Mukuro, Kyoya or Reborn using as an interrogation place. That left him and Reborn with the Britain Minister, Lucius Malfoy, and the three Headmasters.

They first did introductions (which weren't need as they all knew each other); they knew Reborn and him because they are infamous and he knew because Reborn had taught him all their names, saying a Boss must know all who they talked to. Then it was all about them trying to impress him. They all tried to out talk the others, saying things about themselves and asking him questions (invites to a Yule Ball, recommendations about laws, etc.). It would have gone on for more than the hour that they stood there, if it wasn't for Reborn reminding them they needed to eat.

As they walked Lucius said he needed to leave because he had an appointment with a client. Which Tsuna was silently thankful for when he left as his Hyper Intuition started ringing as soon as he was in range of the man, same with the Durmstrang and Hogwarts' Headmaster.

When they walked into the Great Hall, everyone was silent and it wasn't because of anything else but to look at him and Reborn, but mostly him. Reborn was somehow wearing a different outfit and no one recognized him (something that Tsuna still couldn't figure out how people didn't recognize him). It was with great relief that he sat down at the teachers' table, till he noticed he sat next to a man dressed in black and hair that looked greasy at first glance, but was actually a healthy shine the candle light caused to look grease with the way it hit against this hair.

He thought that he wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with him, but thank god, that Reborn taught him potions to the point he is considered a Master, or else he didn't think he would have been able to have a pleasant conversation with the man. At least, not on the first meeting, but they talked all through dinner about different potions and the best way to store potion ingredients. The only time they didn't talk was when Headmaster Dumbledore introduced Minister Fudge, and Reborn and him. Then went on to explain that Mr. Malfoy couldn't make it to dinner, but was also a judge.

Then he went on to explain how the four of them would be extra judges for the tournament and how they created the three tasks. After that the Goblet of Fire was brought out. Tsuna really wanted to face palm when he announced that only an Age Line would be around the Goblet of Fire; there are so many ways to get around an Age Line if other layers aren't put on it and the students only had to go to the library and in every book that talked about Age Lines gave you there weakness. One major weakness was that it couldn't detect transfigurations of the body. So a student only had to be in their animagus form or age their cells (a fifth year study) and they could get past it. He would have to fix the problem himself.

After dinner McGonagall showed him and Reborn to their rooms and now he was tired from using his Cor Flammarum to get to the castle and he could already tell that tomorrow would be a long day.

But before he was going to sleep he was going to set an alarm to wake him up at two in the morning so that he could go and add some extra precautions to the Goblet.

(::)(::)(::)

Reborn was going to kill him. No, worse, he was going to _tutor_ him _again_. Tsuna knew that he should have paid more attention of how to get to the Great Hall from his room. If he did he wouldn't be wandering around in this maze of a castle with stupid _moving_ stairs (who in their right mind would come up with that, especially at a place with students, who can be very clumsy in their adolescent bodies).

Now he was going to have to be tutored about how bosses were not late for anything and that a boss always knows where they are going even if they have never been there before. It didn't matter that he had never seen a single map of Hogwarts; he should still have known where to go.

He must have been in one of the unused corridors because he hadn't passes any students since he started to go to the Great Hall. Even if he saw a student he couldn't ask for directions because a boss never asks for directions.

Last night he went to the Great Hall to add the extra wards to the Goblet and had only found the Great Hall because he had the foresight to have a magic trail going there. But now he was late because he overslept and all the students' magic all over the castle interfered with his trail.

Then came a noise he didn't want to hear… students laughing and talking about who was trying out for the tournament.

This is something he didn't want to hear because it meant that breakfast was done and he had missed eating. His stomach gave a small growl at the thought of waiting till lunch to eat as he didn't eat much before he came to England as he didn't want to fly on a full stomach and the food that was served wasn't anything he liked to eat at Hogwarts, so he mostly picked at it.

Just as he was about to head outside to enjoy the nice weather and keep his mind off of his hunger he saw two boys with flaming ginger hair who looked to be plotting something next to the window that overlooked the lake.

His Hyper Intuition was saying that he was involved somehow with what they were talking about. So, he did what any good boss would do. He snuck up behind one of the pillars that divided up the windows, and leaned against it to listen.

"-he wasn't at the Great Hall this morning," ginger #1 said his voice depressed.

"When should we ask, Tsunayoshi if he will sponsor us, then?" ginger #2 asked.

"Well if you show me to the kitchen and tell me your ideas on the way we will see if I would," Tsuna said before ginger #1 could say anything.

Both jumped in surprise and then stared in shocked at him, as if they couldn't believe he was actually standing in front of them. They were broken from their shock by his stomach giving a low growl. Then came twin smirks that made a shiver go down Tsuna's spine.

"We would love to take-" started ginger #1.

"-you to the kitchen," continued ginger #2.

"-that is if you'll listen to what we have to say," ginger #1 said

"I already said I would, so lead the way. By the way names Tsunayoshi Vongola please call me Tsuna," Tsuna introduced himself with a soft smile.

"He's George," ginger #1 said mouth stretched in a large grin.

"And he's Fred," said George also looking very pleased.

"Pleasure to meet the two of you," Tsuna said with a small smile, as he started to like the two boys.

George then linked his arm with his brother before heading to the left of the corridor.

Tsuna glanced at the twins before he started to walk even with them. After all, Reborn would kill him if he fell behind but at least he was getting food without having to ask for directions.

"So my brother and I want to run a joke shop," George started.

Fred grinned alongside him and nodded his head in agreement. George had always been the one to speak his mind first so he was happy to just follow his brother's flow.

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow at the two. "And what does this entail for myself?" he inquire.

"We need help starting the business. Or more specifically, we need a sponsor," George replied.

"A sponsor that will willingly pay for what we need and not cheat us when we finally get started," Fred continued.

Tsuna in turn nodded his head in thought. "I'm not saying I will sponsor you yet, but what are some of your product ideas?"

"Well, we have our Boxing Telescope, Extendable Ears, Portable Swamp, Trick Wands, Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs, Canary Creams, Skiving Snackbox, and Ton-Tongue Toffee are just a few of our products," George said as they arrived at a large painting of a fruit basket. Fred reached forward to run his finger over the pear, tickling it.

Before Tsuna could comment on their list of products, he was attacked by a hoard of House Elves asking what they could get him. Eventually, he was able to order some mochi with tea after they stopped crying about how nice he was because he said "Hi," "Please," and "Thank you."

The twins ordered some pastries to snack on before the three of them sat at a table and continued to talk business all day till dinner time. At the end they had a contract written up with blood and magic. The Weasley Twins were now the proud owner of a building in Diagon Alley, and Incanto Fe Market. They had a starting fund for the ingredients they needed, and a deadline of June 1 to have both shops up and running. With the only thing Tsuna wanted in return was 45% of their company and that his friends get everything free when they go to their shop.

All in all, it was a productive day for both parties. But now it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner, and hear who were going to be the champions for the tournament. As the trio were walking like old friends and joking with each other on their way to the Great Hall they never noticed the incredible stares they were getting from the student body. Except Tsuna, who got use to people staring at him long ago and just ignored them.

Once in the Great Hall Tsuna smiled and waved. "Goodbye Fred, Goodbye George," with a nod to the twin he said the name of, before walking to the teachers' table to tell Reborn about his day and talk with Severus about some of the potions that the Twins were making; he knew the older man would be impressed with some of them.

As Tsuna walked away he didn't see the dropped mouths of the Twins, and didn't notice how he was the only person besides Harry to tell them apart.

Getting over their shock, the twins ran to the Gryffindor Table to tell Lee, Harry, and their table mates about what happened.

After they had told everyone about Tsuna and the contract, they got a lot of hearty congratulations from their fellow lions who listened. Before, Hermione started to lecture them.

"You two are still in school; you shouldn't be becoming business owners without the proper education!"

The twins just ignored her, too excited about the contract to care about anything else.

Hermione after realizing she was being ignored went back to telling Ron about her plans for S.P.E.W.

Harry ignored his two arguing friends, instead he asked the twins about Tsuna as a person. The twins were all too excited to tell their brother in all but blood about the amazing person that was Tsuna.

"He was so cool!" George started, stars shining in his eyes.

"Fair when making a deal," Fred continued with similar stars in his eyes.

"He had great ideas that he shared with us about our company!" George grinned.

"But most of all he was willing to listen to everything we said!" the twins said at the same time.

Harry smiled at the two brothers' happy to know that they were happy with the outcome. It also gave him a little bit more hope that Tsunayoshi would be willing to listen to him about Sirius.

Ron face twisted in an angry scowl as he glared, or tried to glare anyway, at the three. "You're all delusional! He's probably just fooling you all with that bloody smile of his! The contract is probably a fake anyway!"

Harry turned to scold Ron but Hermione and the twins beat him to it.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Respect Mr. Vongola he is a very respectable man!" Hermione screeched.

"Leave him alone, we read that contract over several times for any loopholes!" George growled.

"Yeah, and it was signed in blood and magic!" Fred yelled.

Hermione turned to the twins with a furious look in her eyes. "What did you do!?" she wailed at them.

The twins frowned at her not understanding why she was so mad at them. "What?" they asked together.

"Using blood in a contract is considered Dark Magic according to the British Ministry! You're not supposed to do that! It's illegal!" she yelled.

"It's not according to the rest of the Wizard Community! It's only according to the British Ministry!" the twins said defending their sponsor and one of the few people to believe in their dream of opening a joke shop.

Hermione's face turned red, either in anger or embarrassment Harry wasn't sure but at this point she was competing with Ron for who could be the better tomato.

Before anything else could be said their food appeared on their plates. Effectively shutting them all up and ending their argument. Though Harry had a feeling it may continue on later in the common room.

Dinner continued with a low murmur of excitement filling the Hall, and making the time seem to drag on.

Tsunayoshi smiled as he looked over the groups before him. Each of the schools were happily waiting to see who would be the champion of their school.

Severus had turned away from their earlier conversation to eat quietly. In truth he had found it to be quite helpful knowing that the boy's he had just helped were actually good at what they were doing, even if said man hadn't wanted to admit it about any Gryffindor.

Reborn hadn't been mad at him in the end, though Tsuna was still afraid to look at him in the eyes in fear that the man would find out that he had actually been lost before he had ran into the boys.

On that thought he looked to the twins and felt a small frown tug on his lips when he saw that only the black haired boy, if he remembered correctly the boy's name was Harry Potter, was supporting the two twins. It was a hard name to forget when it was so well known in every wizarding communities; surviving the Killing Curse is not a feat that anyone besides Harry could claim.

Tsuna hummed and continued to eat. The food still wasn't very good in his opinion; it was far too heavy on his stomach. In fact it was a wonder that all the kids at the school weren't needed to be rolled around because of how fattening all the food was and their lack of exercise. His chefs were much better cooks, let alone knew how to make something that he actually enjoyed. Haggis was not something that Tsuna would ever touch; sheep intestines were simply not appetizing, even if they were made into a pudding.

As dinner ended Tsuna watched on as the children tuned to the Headmasters that had gathered around the Goblet of Fire.

Tsuna smiled and sat back to watch while Reborn tilted his fedora down to cover his eyes with a shadow created by the brim.

It was as Headmaster Dumbledore started to call the champions up that Tsuna felt his intuition start to flare. As they annoced the champions for each school starting with the Durmstrang champion being Viktor Krum. When the applause calmed down it was announced that the champion for Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour. As the final champions from Hogwart's Cedric Diggory was called Tsuna's intuition skyrocketed to a whole new level, leaving him with a migraine that usually only came when his Guardians had a fight and made millions to billions of dollars in damage or they were in danger.

Reborn grabbed his shoulder when his body slumped forward, catching him just before he fell over. When he opened his eyes, they had changed to a orange glow that looked around in a foggy haze trying to locate the reason for his migraine. Before he could do anything he had a glass of water in front of his face. When he looked to see who was helping him he saw Severus with a blank face but in his eyes you could tell he was worried.

Tsuna took the goblet of water and gulped the whole thing down, somehow still doing it elegantly, before he looked at Severus when he wasn't so foggy headed and rasped, "thank you."

He got a nod from the Potion Master, before he noticed a blue glow coming off the man. When Tsuna turned to the source of the glow he saw something that filled him with dread. The Goblet of Fire was going off again. And he could already guess whose name was on the piece of parchment.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore's voice sent a resounding tremble through the room. It was the only thing indicating his absolute displeasure about the situation.

He could only watch as the boy was forced to stand up when the bushy haired girl pushed him out of his seat. It was when Harry was closer to the teachers' table that he saw the absolute shock on his face. Tsuna knew right then that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet, and someone did something to the goblet before he put the extra wards on it. He was trained by Reborn; you never mess up on something important or made an amateur mistake when other people lives are at stake. Lastly, this boy was going to be killed if someone didn't help him.

Tsuna stood from his seat as soon as the Headmaster Dumbledore told the students to get to their dorms for the night. He quickly moved to the room where the champions were being held. Making sure he would be there before the others did, so he would be able to get to Harry and stop everyone from putting the blame on the boy.

The champions were all staring at the boy. Fleur with a hint of disgust that made Tsuna have to hold back a larger frown. Cedric looked at him confused. While Viktor looked rather indifferent, though his eyes gave away just how bothered he was by the smaller boy being in the room.

Hurrying forward Tsuna stopped before the small raven haired boy and placed his hands gently on his shoulders, and said, "I know you didn't do it." Before the room was filled by the other adults.

Tsuna ignored them though and continued to place all his attention on Harry. "Have you any clue who would place your name into the goblet?" he asked urgently.

Harry shook his head, his eyes wide in horror.

There was a scoff behind him causing them to look spotting all the Headmasters, the Minister, Mr. Malfoy and several professors.

"Of course he knows who put his name in the Goblet of Fire, he did it himself!" Severus sneered.

"Why do you say that Severus?" Tsuna asked calmly, though his eyes were sharp.

"He's just like his father; an attention seeking imbecile," Severus said.

"And are you just like your father?" Tsuna asked back looking at Harry as he spoke.

Harry had a light blush from all the eyes on him, but quickly shook his head again, denying the harsh words; he was in no way a attention seeker. While he could be an idiot at times he wouldn't go as far as calling himself an imbecile either.

"There you have your answer," Tsuna said with a nod at Severus.

Severus was about to reply back when Dumbledore stepped forward, his eyes lacking the usual twinkling shine. "Who did you ask to put your name in the goblet, my boy?" he asked harshly.

"No one!" Harry squeaked.

"He's right Headmaster Dumbledore, he must have been put under a different school, as Cedric is already the Hogwarts champion and there is no record of two champions for one school. So it has to be someone strong enough to fool the goblet into thinking there were four schools," Tsuna explained.

" Zey are right, no record of two champions 'as been recorded for one school," Madame Maxime agreed.

Fudge growled, "That boy is nothing but trouble, he had to have somehow placed his name in the goblet!"

"Minister Fudge I never took you as such an idiot," Tsuna said with a harsh glare that could have frozen hell.

From the corner of his eye he saw Reborn scowl at him, he knew he would be paying for his disrespect later but he was more concerned about the current problem to care.

"They were _my _runes around that goblet, unless you are inferring that a minor -one no older than fourteen- duped my own work then I would suggest you think over your next words," Tsuna warned, conveniently leaving out that the runes weren't up from the start.

The Minister paled and looked like a fish out of water, while Lucius stepped towards him and said his voice a slick purr, "He meant no disrespect Mr. Vongola, he was simply trying to rule out all the possibilities."

"Make sure next time, he doesn't repeat a possibility that had already been explained as not possible," Tsuna said while slowly sliding in front of Harry, as the older blond seemed to be glaring at him disdainfully.

Reborn tired of seeing his godson fight a battle with the idiot British wizards, decided to step in.

"Whether you all like it or not, that boy did not enter his own name in the goblet. Someone unknown did, likely in hopes that it would kill him."

Harry paled more than he had already been; someone was trying to kill him, again, and the year wasn't even half way done.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Either way, once a name has been chosen from the goblet the champion cannot be withdrawn," his voice gave off a superior tone as if he knew all.

"This still means there are two champions from Hogwarts," Karkaroff growled.

Then came the moment that would change Harry Potter's life forever and turn the fate of the British Wizard Community inside out.

With great resolve in his eyes Tsuna announced, "I, Tsunayoshi Vongola, hereby announce that Harry James Potter will be the champion represent for the Vongola School for the Wizardly, and Italy Wizard Community, so mote it be."

Reborn had to hold himself back from hitting the brunet for acting rashly but in the end he put on a resigned quirk of his lip; the only clue that gave off just how use to Tsuna's impulse decisions for protecting other people. And he did find it amusing all the dumbfound expressions in the room and looking forward to the chaos that Tsuna would be making here in Britain.

* * *

Cor Flammarum- Heart of flame in Latin


	4. The Weighing of the Wands

**Penny: Hope this longer then usual ch. makes up for the wait. And I have already started on the next ch. so that should only take a two or three weeks. I just got a beta for Taunt so I should be updating Taunt in a month or so. And Rules and my new fic I am working on at a slow rate.**

**Thank you everyone for fav. and following this fic!**

* * *

In a daze, Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't believe that someone as important as Mr. Vongola had defended him. He even became his tutor and gave up his spot as a judge for the Tournament all because of him! He gave up an honor that hadn't been bestowed on anyone in centuries, all for little ol' him and not because he was the boy-who-lived!

Still deep in thought about how his life changed in the span of less than an hour he didn't look up at the Fat Lady as he said "Balderdash" and was only broken from his thoughts because he walked into a common room full of screaming, yelling, and whistling lions.

He was then promptly pulled into the common room by multiple pairs of hands.

Yells about how he was getting revenge on Diggory for the last Quidditch match, and congratulations were coming from every direction.

Before he could even start denying what they were saying, the Twins grabbed him and started to drag him up to their dorm room. Harry didn't know how they did it but they were able to slip in between the rowdy lions and made it to the staircase in a minute; he chalked it up to them being pranksters.

The older years had their rooms higher up the staircase, so they had to pass Harry's dormitory first. From the brief time it took to go by his room he saw Ron laying on his bed. They locked eyes and Harry knew right then that Ron believed that he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He couldn't even bring up an ounce of hurt that one of his best friends believed that he would do such a thing as to want to be a champion.

But if he was being truthful he already knew Ron would believe what everyone else in the school believed, unless he was there to actually see what happened. Even that was not always an indication if he was going to believe or not.

But, especially when it had to do with attention, Ron would always be jealous. The Twins knew this, as in his second year they stood by him when Ron was off doing who knows what, as he was going up against some Slytherins in the hall. Needless to say he and the Twins became pretty close afterwards.

He had also been to their dormitory which they only shared with Lee Jordan because the rest of their year group are too afraid to room with them. So the dorm was a mess of prank material all over and looked like a dragon had rampaged in there. If Mrs. Weasley ever saw this room she might faint and once she woke up would ring the Twins neck and give them such a lecture their head would spin. After all that she would have sent every cleaning spell known to wizard kind in the room. And even after all that Harry doubt she could get all the stains and marks off the room.

The Twins pulled him over to Fred's bed and after something that Harry wasn't going to ask what it did, was pulled off the bed the three of them sat on the bed. The Twins were quick to ask what happened in the backroom, skipping right over the question if he put his name in the goblet because they knew he didn't want anymore fame or to be potentially killed. He had enough of that by just walking down the hallways each year.

Harry was quick to tell them everything that went on in the room off of the Hall. He told them about how after the conversation Tsunayoshi told him that tomorrow he would meet him after breakfast for the beginning of his tutoring as he was known part of the Italian school representative. As Tsunayoshi was the only person who could teach without taking the last representative from Italy as a judge. So only Tsunayoshi would be his tutor, but the man had so many majors that he was a walking library for every subject known.

It was easy to see in the Twins eyes that Tsunayoshi was now on par or surpassed the Marauders as their hero.

They continued to talk about the Vongola boss and about what subjects that Harry would be taught and what it would be like being the only student and how he was lucky to not have Professor Snape for a whole year. But most of all: NO MORE SLYTHERINS. They would have continued talking but they had to sleep when Lee came.

Harry was going to get up and head to his own bed when he was pulled by George to the spare bed that is in their dormitory. Usually all dormitories have four to five boys in them but the Twins ran off all their dorm mates besides Lee. So there was an extra bed in their dormitory which he was unceremoniously pushed on by a grinning George.

He gave him a playful scowl but inside he was thankful he wouldn't have to deal with his nosy dorm mates. The Twins knew how he liked his privacy and this hasn't been the first time he has been pushed to the extra bed.

After saying a lazy "Night," to the three older teens, he lay down and once his head hit his pillow his barely heard the others say goodnight before he was out.

(::)(::)(::)

When Harry woke up on Sunday morning to his honed Twins Are Pranking System. When he opened his eyes it was to two grinning red heads above him with a bucket of something over their heads.

It was then with twin pouts that the two lowered the buckets.

"Harry~ why did you wake up," Fred whined.

"Yeah we were just going to wake you up," George said.

"I appreciated it guys, really I do, but I can wake up on my own," Harry said with a small smile; happy that he could joke with the Twins. Ron wouldn't be like this at all in the mornings. It was always scrambling to get to breakfast and trying to not be late to class with him. And Harry the good friend he is would wait for his friend instead of going down himself.

It turned out that he didn't have to go back to his room to get clothes, he always kept a few of his outfits in the Twins room for random times he would be dragged out to their room or when his own room mates were harassing him.

He was thankful that he did that today as he didn't feel up to talking to Ron today. Especially when he found out he was going to be tutored by Mr. Vongola now probably Professor Vongola. But he probably already knew because the paintings were the leaders in gossip in the school only rivaled by some of the girls in the school.

The Twins let Lee sleep in as it was only six in the morning, the prime time to start working on pranks according to the Twins. So it was only the trio that went to the Great Hall. Another thing Harry was grateful to the Twins for; he really didn't want to be the only one to go to the Great Hall, as he knew Ron wouldn't go with him, and Hermione followed Ron when he did things like that.

As it was so early there was only a few students at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table, but the teacher table, was almost full, only three professors were missing; the three headmasters. When Harry was inspecting the teacher table still being pulled by the Twins he saw one of the weirdest sights he had ever seen.

It was kind of weird to see such a down to earth person and likeable person like Professor Vongola talking with the dungeon bat Snape as if they have been friends forever.

He must have been staring for a while because both professors looked up at him and he got a scowl from one and a grin from the other.

He gave a tentative smile back at him before he was set down between the Twins and had some cereal and pastries set in front of him.

Half an hour later the foreign students and headmasters came in, looking all the part of regal. He saw some of the boys from Slytherin and Ravenclaw start drooling at the site at one of the girls he recognized as the champion from Beauxbaton. Harry didn't understand why; she wasn't _that_ beautiful.

But no one was going to ask him what he thought so he went back to picking at his breakfast. He was so nervous that Professor Vongola wouldn't like him and wouldn't teach him well. He also didn't know what to expect from being an only student.

This was another thing about the Twins he liked. They didn't try to make him eat when he didn't feel like it and they didn't ask him what was wrong; they distracted him with talks of pranks and jokes, and kept his mind off of the inevitable. Hermione would have harped on him the whole time and wouldn't leave him alone.

Before he could think about the bookworm he was waved over by Professor Vongola to follow him. With a quick "bye" to the Twins before he ran to meet up with the slightly taller man.

When he walked up to Professor Vongola he was lead up the staircase. Harry thought that the walk would be in silence but he was proven wrong when Tsunayoshi talked to him. Harry was not paying attention so he missed his question.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Harry, with a blush. First time talking with him alone and he was already embarrassing himself.

But he just got a small smile, "I said I'm sorry that I'm taking you away from your friends when it's a Saturday but I would like to find out your skill level so I can make a lesson plan for the rest of the year for you."

"It's fine I wasn't planning to do much today anyway," Harry said quickly.

"Yes, but I still hope that we can get this done quickly for you to be on your way. Now I'm going to be testing you on DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Potion, Charms, Astronomy and Transfiguration. Then I'm going to give a physical exam for DADA, Potion, Charms, and Transfiguration. I want to start working on those basics for this coming week. Next week we will start working on the expanding classes such as Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creature, Arithmancy, Alchemy, Earth Magic, Ghoul Studies, Ancient Studies, and Magical Theory. I also want to start-" said Tsunayoshi before being interrupted.

"Professor Vongola I never heard of most of those elective classes and I only have taken Divination and Care of Magical Creature," Harry said before his tutor kept saying things that would have confused him more.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that Hogwarts doesn't make you take all the expanding classes like in Italy. But I believe that they will all help you with the coming Tournament. So we will just take more time on them when teaching. And speaking of the Tournament what do you know about it?" asked Tsuna as he looked at him.

"I know that in past ones that people died, and that the first task is on November 24. The first task is going to be testing my daring, and I can't ask for help. Also, I'm going to be doing the task with only my wand," Harry rattled off what he knew.

He could tell that Tsunayoshi wasn't happy with what he knew, by the sigh he let out.

"There is much more to this Tournament then that. There are three tasks in total and each represents the three schools that have been a part of it since the beginning. The first task represents Hogwarts who value bravery from their students and was the school that made the Triwizard Tournament in 1294. The second task represents Beauxbatons value of music and fluidity. The last task shows Durmstrang value of all things magical.

Another thing is there is a Yule Ball. At the Yule Ball the champions will walk in separately from the rest of the students and will start the beginning dance.

The judges are supposed to be impartial. To do this people from ally governments and/or people of the hosting country are the judge. From an ally government is rare it has happened a handful of times in the past. This is because the government doesn't care who wins or loses. There is no incentive for the government to win, unlike the headmasters who have bragging rights, and the teachers can claim they taught that student. The government can claim they have the best school out of the three based on NEWTS and OWLS so this Tournament means nothing to them.

This is to get all three schools to interact together and to show that the three are united. This year is the first time in the history of the Tournament that there are more than any of the usual three schools. This is no problem, that you are the fourth champion it only means that there is one less judge and that the tasks need to be made for four people.

Lastly, there is the Weighing of the Wands. This is going to happen in a few days' time, and what happens is that the wand-maker that is mostly popular in the hosting country is brought in to go over the champions wands. They are to make sure that your wands haven't been tampered with and that the wand has not sustained any damage throughout your school year," Professor Tsunayoshi explained.

Harry's mind was whirling with all the information but was happy to know all this. He also couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have someone like Professor Vongola helping him.

"Here we are," announced Professor Vongola.

With that Harry looked up to see a painting of a dragon. The dragon had a copper colored with black ridge markings and short horns on its head. Harry was amazed by its colors it was weird compared to Norbert's colors but it still looked beautiful. The dragon was lying right next to a lake that had waves crashing on the shore, with a hedge maze in the distant background and a lovely sunset in the sky.

"This is where I will be tutoring you. I don't have a schedule yet but I will make sure that you have Saturday and Sunday off, except right before the tasks. I would like to give you more tutoring during that time. Now the password at the moment is "pixie" but you can chose the password as you are going to be going through this entrance. I have a separate door that is connected to my common room. And that is my room right there," he said as he pointed to the door across the hall. Harry loved magic but sometimes it made no sense at all.

"I would like the password to be cellphone," Harry said, thinking that no one from the wizard world would think of a muggle term.

"Very good," Tsunayoshi said, impressed with his student to have thought of a password that not many could know or think to use.

With that the two walked into the room and Harry was left breathless, even more so than the first time he saw Hogwarts.

The room was huge. And that was putting it lightly. The wall across from the door was covered in books, potions ingredients and prompts. The other three walls though they were windows and not to the outside, it looked like he was in the sky looking down on a green valley that had different colored flowers with mountains he could see in the distance.

It was stunning, beautiful, and, and peaceful.

The moment of looking around in wonderment was stopped when he was handed a gigantic stack of papers.

"Don't worry this is only all the subjects that you said that you have taken all in a single packet. Now get started," he said before dragging Harry to a table on the right side that had two chairs. The center of the table was a burner for cauldrons.

He was set in a seat and he was given a quill and ink by Professor Vongola who had walked to the shelf to get some.

"Now begin!" Tsunayoshi said with a grin that looked a little sadistic.

This was the beginning of a grueling six hours of testing. Then came a grueling five hours of practical for the classes that were mentioned before. By the end, Harry was glad that he only had one more test like that and it was only his two electives that he was tested on because he would have died if he had to do this every day for the rest of the year.

"This is a good way to test your stamina and endurance," he said before he started shooting off curses at him, for his DADA practical.

That was nothing compared to his potion practical. He had to brew two different potions. He was stopped halfway through making the potion when Professor Vongola, said that he was going to make it explode and he hadn't done something fast enough to save it. So that was one of the shortest but most horrible of practicals he had done.

He ended up flopped down on the floor with some water next to him courtesy of Tsunayoshi who was now grading the stack of papers that was his exam. Professor Vongola was quick to go through his exam. But for his Potion and History of Magic, he didn't even answer half of the questions on those portions.

He felt good about his DADA, and he believed he did alright on Transfiguration and Charms. For his Herbology and Astronomy he had no idea what he got on that.

"Alright, we shall go over your exams and your practical," Professor Vongola said as he came to sit next to him on the floor.

"You did amazingly well on your DADA, only missed a few things. Same goes for your practical, but your endurance and stamina isn't as high as I would like it to be. So I'm going to start giving you some light exercise tomorrow.

Your Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology for both practical and exam were alright but we are going to have to work on that habit of mixing the answers up with similar questions.

Astronomy, while not your strongest wasn't your worst.

Potions and History of Magic are horrid. You didn't know anything about the ingredient used in potions or why, and some of your techniques are going to have to be refined. As for History of Magic, you know nothing besides Goblin Wars and even that isn't that well known. Why is this?" asked Tsunayoshi, silently making arrangements to make his student excel at these two subjects before he leaves at the end of the year. He may only be this boy's tutor for a year but he wants to get him to be one of the best wizards by giving him a good basics.

"Our History of Magic teacher is a ghost whose voice is very monotone and isn't very interesting, and all he talks about is Goblin Wars," Harry said truthfully.

Tsunayoshi only gave a frown while he thought about how he was going to get rid of this teacher. The History of Magic is such a long time period that is going over that you can't waste your time on things like Goblin Wars that only lasted a few years. And History of Magic was one of the few things that Tsuna had loved about being in the Magical world. It was something that he had read more about outside of Reborn's tutoring, willingly.

"That is all today, tomorrow meet me here at seven and wear comfortable clothes," Tsuna said before he walked away to go talk with Reborn about getting rid of a certain ghost.

Harry didn't even try to groan at the early time. The earliest class he ever had was at nine at Hogwarts.

It was with heavy limbs that Harry headed down to the Great Hall. He had missed lunch and dinner had already started by now, but he was too tired to care when all eyes in the Great Hall looked at him. He just walked straight to George and slumped on his back.

George just gave a small chuckle at his little brother, in all but blood.

"That bad Harrikins?" he asked before dragging said teen down next to him while Fred put a plate full of food in front of him.

"Only today," he mumbled.

But he was wrong, he may not have to go through all his classes in one day but Professor Tsunayoshi isn't someone who goes easy on him.

(::)(::)(::)

The next day Harry found the worse Dudley cast offs he could so he didn't ruin any of his good clothes in his workout session. Then he had a light breakfast, before he went to the classroom he would be using for the next year. He was still in awe about the room but it left quickly, when he saw his professor in sweats and a loose T-shirt, holding some ankle and arm bands.

"Good morning, Harry. Before I give you your timetable I want you to put these on," he said while handing him the bands. Harry didn't know what they were for but he put them on. As soon as he clasped all four bands on he felt a weight appear on his arms and legs. They weren't heavy but they were heavy enough that he noticed.

"Those are band weights. They have a spell on them that makes the bands weigh more the bigger your muscle mass becomes. I want you to keep those on and only take them off during the tasks or when I ask," Professor Vongola explained.

"Now here is your timetable that will be for this week. Next week on Monday I will test your knowledge on Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. On Tuesday I will give you a new timetable, that will including the expanding classes," Tsunayoshi said while handing Harry a slip of expensive parchment with the Vongola symbol on the top.

**Monday:**

7am-12am: History of Magic

12:01am-12:30am: Lunch

12:31am-3pm: DADA

3:01pm-5pm: Study/Exercise

9pm-11pm: Astrology

**Tuesday:**

7am-12am: Potion

12:01am-12:30am: Lunch

12:31am-5pm: Herbology

6pm-8pm: Study/Exercise

**Wednesday:**

7am-12am: History of Magic

12:01am-12:40am: Lunch

After Lunch meet me at the entrance and I'll take you to the Weighting of the Wands.

P.S. Have your wand clean.

**Thursday:**

7am-12am: Potion

12:01am-12:30am: Lunch

12:31am-4pm: Charms

5pm-7pm: Study/Exercise

**Friday:**

7am-12am: History of Magic

12:01am-12:30am: Lunch

12:31am-4pm: Transfiguration

5pm-7pm: Study/Exercise

Harry's head was spinning at all the time he had for each subject. He didn't have as many breaks as he was use to, but he was only on talking terms with the Twins at the moment and this morning he noticed how all the other students believed that he wanted attention. Well, then there was the Colin, but he was an enthusiastic puppy that was always happy with what he did.

"I know this is a lot but once we have all your other classes scheduled the times with be cut back a little and you won't have so much time for each course. I'm going to try to get you caught up with the expanded classes by Yule break. So the pace till then will be fast," Professor Vongola said before he started what he said he would do yesterday; he explained the ingredients and what they did.

By Wednesday Harry could safely say that Professor Vongola was the best professor he ever had. He may be tough and expected Harry to do amazing in everything he did but he explained why things happened when he did certain things. Like why he called executive classes, expanding. It turns out that in Italy, Japan, and America called them expanding classes and they weren't given the option of which to take; they say it's best that the people know what goes on around them, and that you never know when you need something from another field of magic.

And Potion and History of Magic, were now his favorite classes. He never thought that his two hated classes would be his favorite but Professor Vongola did the impossible; he made both subjects fun.

Harry was learning so many things about the world that he had been introduced to four years ago. It mystified him how he never learned more about the magic world when it had so much to discover.

Potions now didn't seem like torture now that he didn't have Slytherin or a professor hanging over his shoulder (or a professor that didn't teach all that well).

Even the other classes he had studied now didn't seem so bad. He couldn't wait till he had all the expanding classes and the others. It was just so much fun and he probably learned more in one of his classes with Professor Vongola than he ever had with a full semester with his past professors.

The Twins even came to his History of Magic class with him (with permission from Professor Vongola) and they agreed that they learned more about History of Magic in that one class then the whole time they had Binns'. The twins were even thinking about talking with Dumbledore to see if they could join him with Professor Vongola.

Harry didn't believe that Professor Vongola would have any complaints. He looked like he was having a blast teaching the three of them. Especially when he went into one of his rare sadistic sides. Harry couldn't suppress the shiver at the thought. Professor Vongola may be a great professor, but he sure knew how to make you miserable when he wanted to. Like when he assigned homework.

It would be nice to have the only two students who believed he didn't put his name in the Goblet to be in class with him. He was staying with the Twins dormitory and they had moved his stuff there when he was with Professor on Monday. He was grateful because the Slytherin had been acting more vicious, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who he was once on good terms were now giving him the cold shoulder.

But he was used to being the plague to the other students, and he had the Twins and he had a Professor who was on his side.

Tsunayoshi may not have done anything to defend him but he had taught him how to defend himself. He was helping him get ready for the Triwizard Tournament something that people have died at. At the end of the day he was tired from all the work and his exercises that Professor Vongola told him to do before he went to bed. He didn't know if it was the bands or himself but he could definitely feel his limbs getting heavier.

Now he had used the Wand Cleaning Kit one of the Twins had lent him and was on his way to meet with his tutor.

(::)(::)(::)

Tsuna could now see why the World's Greatest Hitman became a tutor. Reborn never needed to teach but now he knew why. It's an amazing feeling when you see your student get something you have been teaching. And to know that you have imparted your knowledge on someone.

He could tell that his godfather was proud of him. He had been hiding in the shadow of the book shelf and he had whispered, "Not bad Tsuna." That was one of the best praises he could ever get from the older man. Reborn had also been giving him pointers for Potions as he was good at it but teaching it to someone else was a little difficult. But it was a fun challenge to teach.

His favorite part so far was to teach Harry History of Magic, and Tsuna could tell that it was becoming the smaller boy's favorite subject like it had for him.

Also, during the study time he added to the timetable he taught Harry different survival techniques and exercise routines to do before bed, and not just spells like most wizard tutors would do. He might end up without his wand at some point. He was thinking of getting the kid a weapon so that he wouldn't be so defenseless without his wand. Maybe throwing knifes, or wires...mmm, or a trident…. On second thought maybe not a trident. He would have to think more on this latter.

He also had to take his student out for some new clothes. Tsuna didn't have a clue where Harry had gotten those rags but he needed something better for workout and for normal school clothes. They may be covered up by his robes during the school day but on weekends and Hogsmeade.

Tsuna didn't know if he could teach two more students, but he knew that he would have fun teaching the three he would just have to find out where the Twins were academic wise. And since they already took their OWLS he only had to teach them the classes they continued with. But he knew that they had enjoyed his History of Magic so he might teach that too if they asked. But seriously why do they have a teacher who only teaches one section of history and according to Reborn everyone falls asleep in the class.

Tsuna had talked with Severus during lunch and found out how to get rid of a teacher; he had to talk with Dumbledore. He wasn't that big with talking to the man but if it stopped ruining his favorite subject, than he would.

He also found out via Reborn why Harry was so bad at Potions and why on the night that the champions were announced the man was against Harry. It turned out that the man was bullied by Harry's father and took out his hatred for his father on him.

Tsuna really could understand this. Reborn hated his father, but Reborn didn't take that hatred out on him (he was stupid enough in his youth to get that hatred all on his own). Reborn's hatred increased when he found out that Iemitsu didn't give him a Godfather.

Godparents isn't a title bestowed on someone lightly; it's a magical contract between the parents and the chosen godparents. One that if broken could lead to the shatter of the godparents mind, death, or something along that line, its up to the parents to decide that. The contract is not on a piece of parchment or written down anywhere, it is in the magic godparents and godchild. Godparents magic help there godchild's to calm and reduces accidental magic.

Also the godchild's magical core is expanded and strengthened because they have been introduced to foreign magic. This helps so that later in life the child can more easily learn magic and be magically strong already but it also allows for the godparents to manipulate their magic in the child's so they can better their control

This was done because the parents had a natural link but in case of their death there was a back up to be the grounding magic user until the child was old enough to keep from hurting themselves. That was why accidental magic is so much more common among muggle-born's.

And thinking about Godfathers, he would have to talk with Harry about his. Tsuna didn't know what was going through the Britain Ministry; no trial; where was that justice they were always talking about when they caught Sirius Black. Tsuna didn't know where Black was at the moment but he knew for sure that he was still in England, and he was positive that Harry was in contact with him.

He just needed to find the moment when to ask the kid. It's not something that you usually asked you student. 'Hey I know that you Godfather is innocent, now where is he so that I can prove he is innocent.' Yeah he could _so_ see that going well.

Also, he had to ask Harry about his oversized clothes. His robes fit fine but on the days that he asked for comfy clothes he wore these oversized, holey clothes. And the kid was far too skinny and short. He was only an inch or two shorter than Tsuna himself. But Tsuna could chalk his to genetics, but the kid didn't have a drop of Japanese blood in him. So it had to be something else. And he hoped he was wrong but with being in the mafia so many years you get good at catching these types of situations. But, Tsuna didn't want to jump to conclusions but he didn't think that Harry had a good home.

But that moment wasn't at this time, he had to pay attention to Harry while he was at the Weighing of the Wands. There was a reporter by the name Rita Skeeter and he had heard nothing good about her. And Tsuna wasn't about to let her do anything to signal out Harry. The boy didn't need the added grief that comes with being in the newspaper.

He had had his own share of being front page news because of who he is and because of his guardians, but they are mostly in the newspaper for destroying historic sites and or destroying a local restaurant, while he was in the paper for sponsoring that, going there, and so forth. Before he walked into the small classroom that would be hosting the Weighing of the Wand, he turned to Harry.

"The reporter in there is infamous for exaggerating and for lying about who she interviews. Don't let yourself be alone with her. I won't be with you always in there to help. But, I will try to keep you from being the only champion mentioned in the _Daily Prophet_, like she would try to do. And a tip to not stand out when you and the other champions are in the picture and so that the other three can't be edit out, stand next to Ms. Delacour in front of the other two champions," Professor Vongola said, before he opened the door, when he got a nod.

Once the two of them walked in they got looks from all around. Mr. Malfoy and Minister Fudge were talking with a witch in magenta robes and he could tell that she was Ms. Skeeter. He ignored them and the three headmasters that were probably bragging about their champions, and walked to Reborn who was hiding in the shadows in the corner across from Mr. Krum.

From his spot next to Reborn he waved Harry to go talk with Cedric, Tsuna didn't want the boy to forget that he is a student of Hogwarts still and he is only tutoring him this year. Although, he will see what happens by the end of the year.

"Reborn, how are the dragons?" asked Tsuna after Reborn put up some unbreakable wards for eavesdroppers.

"It took time but we finally got a different species of dragon from the other three. No one but members of Vongola knows what any of the tasks are, but Dumbledore has tried to get the information from Roberto. But he was quick to get away from the headmaster before he could try to break through his mind bearers.

But I believe he found out what the British Ministry was going to have for the second and the third task." Reborn said, moving his fedora down when he saw Ms. Skeeter try to get his Godson's student away from the Hogwarts champion but it seemed that the boy was good at getting out of getting dragged alone. And the Hogwart's champion helped out the boy by dragging him back into their conversation about what the Weighing of the Wands.

"Reborn can you get something on Dumbledore. My Intuition is telling me that he is going to try something later on. And can you find out about Harry's guardians, I'm worried that they are less than satisfactory," Tsuna said with a worried frown.

Reborn was quick to get rid of the worried look on his Godsons face. "I'm the World's Greatest Hitman; of course I could do something as simple as that. But I want you to be careful while I'm gone. You can attract trouble like a magnet. And I want you to be careful with the people here.

You still wear your heart on your sleeve. This is only going to hurt you when you leave the kid and those Twins. The Twins you are going to be interacting with as you made a business partner. But Mr. Potter, you won't see him after this. I don't want you to get too attached to him, especially when his enemy is Voldemort. He is simple to deal with but you can't get too involved with Britain. They won't be changed from the dark ages," Reborn warned.

"I don't think I can, Reborn. There is just something about him that makes me want to protect him. I can already tell he is going to go far in life, probably not in any job that involves fighting but his mind is amazing. It can pick up things so fast and he is so easy to teach. Also," Tsuna said quietly as if someone could hear him, "I think that he won't be here at the end of the year."

Hearing the underline meaning he said, "Don't get hurt," before giving Tsuna a quick hug before melting into the shadows.

Tsuna just gave a shake of his head at his Godfathers antics for dramatic exist. Breaking the wards around him Tsuna headed over to the other in the group as Mr. Ollivander had arrived.

"Alright champions please take a seat so we can start the Weighing of the Wands," Mr. Ollivander said, as he walked over to the velvet-covered table. While the headmasters, Mr. Malfoy, Minister Fudge, and he took a seat behind.

He kept an eye on Skeeter as she took a seat in the corner with a Quick-Quotes Quill. He wouldn't let her write anything about any of the champions.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore said, taking his place at the table. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have yours first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm…" he said.

Tsuna had to sit on his hands when the wand-maker started to twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton; you don't do that with someone's wand, it's a huge disrespect and the wand could do something to hurt someone if it's too violent.

Mr. Ollivander was lucky all it did was emit a number of pink and gold sparks.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

She's lucky that she is part veela, or else she would be dead. Veela hair is as violent as the creature themselves when the core of a wand. Ollivander is lucky that the wood was rosewood, as that must be the only reason he wasn't hurt by the wand.

Then he saw Mr. Ollivander do one of the stupidest things he had ever seen. He did the spell _Orchideous_. It seemed that the rosewood was a more neutral wood then he thought. As the flowers came out looking normal and nothing negative happened.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand.

Tsuna wanted to hit the man for being so prideful of his own work; he couldn't understand why the wand-maker wouldn't be studying other wand-makers works, he couldn't understand.

"Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches…ash…pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition…You treat it regularly?"

This man certainly loved to hear himself speak, and he shouldn't be so worried about his own work, wands were made to go through hardships, they were in the hands of children eleven years old and they were just learning how to use magic.

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

_Prissy boy is what Hayato would have called that boy_ is what went through Tsuna's head at that revelation.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes…hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches…_Avis_!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand.

"Which leaves…Mr. Potter."

Tsuna watched with rapid attention as his student got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

'Remembered what?' Tsuna thought, before using his birthday gift he got from Mukuro, which let him see specific memories when they were at the surface thought of someone. It was a bracelet in the shape of a lion around his right wrist and in its mouth was a Fluorite stone that helps with the memory.

What he saw in Mr. Ollivander, mind made him want to hit the man; you don't go saying that to an eleven year old boy, he doesn't need the weight of the world on his shoulders. While he was in Mr. Ollivanders mine, he pushed the thought about announcing that Harry had the brother wand to Voldemort, to the subconscious level. Tsuna wasn't going to give Skeeter a story like that.

When he came back to awareness, as he had to focuse to use the bracelet it was hard to hear, "-wand is still in perfect condition."

"Now before you leave Mr. Ollivander, I would like you to look over Mr. Vongola's wand, to make sure that it is in working condition. That is, if it is alright with you, Mr. Vonogla. I only wish to make sure that you are teaching Harry, with a working wand," Dumbledore said before turning to him at the end.

Everyone looked at him in the room and he could see they all were curious to see what the Great Vongola Decimo had for a wand. But, it was the look that Dumbledore was giving him that made him know that he wanted to know what his wand was made of for a different reason then he gave. But there wasn't much he could do except have Mr. Ollivander look at his wand and make sure Skeeter can't do anything with the information.

"I see nothing wrong with it, if it puts to rest your worry for my student," Tsuna said before he walked over to Mr. Ollivander, with his eyes telling the man to not manhandle his wand.

"Beautiful wand, Mr. Vongola, and greatly cared for I see," said Mr. Ollivander as he brought the wand up to eye level.

"Mmm…twelve inches…flexible…oooh haven't seen this wood type in a long time, silver lime wood, great for seers. And oh my, a Ukrainian Ironbelly scale. I don't believe that I have ever seen such a combination. You must be a very powerful wizard in order to have a scale from such a gigantic dragon like that," commented Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander handed his wand back but before he could go take a seat while pictures were taken Headmaster Dumbledore stopped him.

"Mr. Ollivander, aren't you going to try his wand, like you did with the champions?"

"I can't Dumbledore, his wand won't work for me," he replied before walking out the door.

"Mr. Vongola _are_ you a seer?" asked Ms. Skeeter with her Quill poised at the ready. While Dumbledore, had twinkling eyes on full blast.

"That doesn't matter as it is time for the champions to have their pictures taken and for them to get to dinner at a decent time," he said before turning to the champions.

"Why don't we add the headmasters and Mr. Vongola as he is teaching one of the champions in the picture. Dumbledore with Cedric on in the center with Madam Maxime. Then on the right Harry with Mr. Vongola and the left Krum and Karkaroff," said Ms. Skeeter.

Tsuna could tell right away what she was doing; having him and Harry in a photo on the front cover of the _Daily Prophet_ and a lot of newspapers around the world came into his mind. The headlines ranging from "Vongola Tutoring the Boy-Who-Lived," to "Boy-Who-Lived Next Vongola Boss?" He could tell it was a vision because of the fuzzy edge around the image.

Not a lot of people knew that Primo was a world renown seer in his day, and just like his great-great-great grandfather, Tsuna inherited his gift of visions. Most of his family has the water down version and just have the Hyper-Intuition. Tsuna on the other hand has seer abilities, divination, and the Hyper-Intuition.

It was confusing at times and when the visions came true his Hyper-Intuition would go crazy and leave him with a huge migraine.

The difference between him and a normal seer is that his always come true. From prophesies, to Tarot cards, to visions. This is because his Hyper-Intuition combined with his naturally born seer status.

This was also why he was so klutzy when he was a kid. At the time he didn't know that when he daydreamed he was having visions. He use to get visions a lot as a kid, but when Reborn became his Godfather when he was fifteen Reborn's magic helped stabilize his visions and now he didn't get them so often in the day, but now his dreams are usually plagued with them.

Knowing what she was trying for he was quick to say only champions as the article is supposed to be about them and it will be the two shortest in the front and tallest in the back to get the maximum quality of all the champions.

Before anyone could disagree, the cameraman said that that really was the best way to get the four of them in the picture.

Skeeter didn't look happy but who cares. She was already thinking about what his relationship to Harry was, and likely coming up with different ideas already.

After the photo was taken Skeeter tried to get single shots of each champion but Tsuna was quick and started to drag Harry out of the classroom saying that they had to go train for the Tournament.

Once out of the room, he told Harry to get something to eat, and that he wasn't hungry so he was just going to go back to his room and read a book before going to bed.

And that was exactly what he did. But his dreams were not as pleasant as one might hope for.

(::)(::)(::)

Harry was on his way to the Great Hall to eat with the Twins, but his mind wasn't on where he was going. It was on his tutor; Professor didn't look to well when he left to go to his room, and Harry was worried about the man.

It was because of his straying thoughts that he didn't notice a barn owl swoop to him, until he felt the weight of an owl on his shoulder.

He was stunned for a second before taking the letter off its leg, and unrolled it.

_Harry-_

_I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted- we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?_

_Why didn't you tell me you were in the Tournament? Didn't I ask that you tell me what is going on in your life? I know I haven't been there for you but I would like to know what goes on in my godson's life. I will say more when we speak._

_Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can._

_Sirius_


End file.
